


Three is better than two

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario Gomez travels from Italy to Germany to congratulate his lover Thomas Muller on winning the league but they later come to an arrangement which involves Philipp Lahm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas watched as Mario dragged three suitcases into his home, he never understood why people took so much luggage to stay somewhere for a weekend. Thomas the type of person who would just shove everything into bag and anything that didn't fit wasn't worth taking. 

“what's all this stuff?” Thomas asked finally  
“just the essentials”  
“You are here for two nights couldn't you limit it to one bag”   
“like you, you mean” Mario laughed  
“yes”  
“you forgot your underwear last time”   
“That was nothing to do with my bag” Thomas protested   
“No you are just careless” Mario laughed and squeezed Thomas' ass   
“Later” Thomas blushed “I thought you might want to see your old team mates”   
“like who, I see all my fellow Germans on international break”  
“but your injured you won't see them”   
“I rather just fuck you”   
“At least Basti and Fips”   
Mario sighed feeling rather irritated, he loved making love Thomas and he was sure Thomas also loved it, so why was he acting this way? Usually he would come and they would spend the whole weekend in bed, just cuddling and fucking.   
“you aren't fucking Lahm are you?”  
Thomas face turned red in anger “why the fuck would you think that? You know he's with Bastian, we caught them remember?”   
Mario shuddered “they looked so hot, I never thought of Philipp in that way”   
Thomas smiled and flicked his tongue over his bottom lip “Yeah, Bastian had him pressed up against the titles”  
“why are we talking about Basti and Philipp fucking and not fucking our selves”

Thomas smiled and grabbed Mario by the hand and pulled him towards the stairs slowly pulling him up, halfway up Mario got bored and scooped Thomas into his arms and carried him like a baby into the direction of the bedroom. Eventually Mario nudged open the bedroom door with his shoulder and walked over to the bed and dropped Thomas, climbing on top of the younger man instantly and straddled his hips immediately pulling the shirt over his head. Mario rubbed his hands over Thomas' abs feeling the toned hands underneath his fingers then placing his tongue at the top his neck and slowly licked his way down his neck, collar bones, chest and stomach only stopping when he reached the waist band of his jeans, slipping his fingers into the band he pulled them all the way down to Thomas ankles where Thomas then kicked them off and onto the floor. 

Mario cupped Thomas cock through his boxers and brought his mouth down to the bulge and began to stuck on the clothed cock, which made Thomas cry out in pleasure as well as frustration, Mario continued to tease him for a couple more seconds feeling Thomas getting harder he eventually took pity on him and pulled down his boxer shorts and threw them across the room then taking his cock into his mouth, teasing the head with his tongue swirling it around the slit, then taking him deeper using his hands to twist and pull at the skin he couldn't reach. The moans and gasps Thomas was making sent vibrations straight to his cock making him almost instantly embarrassingly hard, Mario prolonged the blow job a couple more seconds having to keep him still by pressing his hands on each thigh, eventually Thomas began screaming in frustration again

“I'm going to come” 

This made Mario pull his mouth off instantly letting the hard cock drop from his mouth “you don't get to come until i'm inside you” 

Mario sat up balancing his body on Thomas' strong thighs, he pulled off his own shirt and threw it on the floor, he then raised his hips slightly and pulled off his track-suite bottoms and boxer shorts together and dropped them to join his shirt on the small pile he had now created on the floor. Mario shifted his body up a little and placed his lips against Thomas' sharing a slow passionate kiss, Thomas deepened the kiss almost instantly and Mario began to grind his hips into Thomas, slowly sliding there cocks together, Thomas broke the kiss and began to moan desperately “Please Mario fuck me, let me come” 

Mario sat up instantly and nudged a spot between Thomas' legs and prodded his hole with one finger and slowly pushing it inside, it had been a while since they last fucked so Thomas was feeling tight and needed more preparation that usual, eventually Thomas became less restricting around his finger so Mario pulled it out and pushed back in again with a second finger this time, Mario scissored them and began thrusting them in and out of the tight hole, pushing them in as deep as possible searching for his prostate, eventually the groan came and Thomas kneed slightly. Mario withdrew his fingers and began to stroke his own cock, moaning as he rolled on a condom finally giving himself a little attention. 

Mario pressed his cock against Thomas' now loosened hole and slowly began to sink, Thomas moaned as he felt himself stretch around the intrusion in his body, he loved the way Mario felt inside of him. When Mario reached the hilt he stalled slightly giving Thomas time to adjust. “Fucking Move” Thomas screamed. Mario smirked to himself and pulled all most all the way out just leaving in the head and slammed back in drawing a huge groan from the younger man. Mario repeated the action a couple more times then settled into a slow but deep rhythm going slow always frustrated Thomas but Mario liked him to feel every inch, every burn but eventually Mario sped up and began pounding into the younger man as hard and deep as possible almost hitting his prostate every time drawing sharp groan's from Thomas. Thomas was already close and the constant slam on his prostate made it feel worse, it didn't take Thomas long to fall apart he didn't even need to be touched but he spurted his hot load over his own stomach with a loud groan, Mario fucked him through his orgasm and picked up the pace slightly, he was close now and ramming in and out of Thomas as hard and as fast as he possibly could and exploded deep inside the younger man with a deep groan and pulled out instantly, pulling Thomas into his arms. 

“I have an idea” Mario smirked still heavy from orgasm  
Thomas sighed happily “what's that?”  
“how about you bring Philipp Lahm here tomorrow and we both fuck him”  
“what about Bastian?”  
“fuck Bastian, come on it will be fun...”  
“how will it work” slight confusion in Thomas' voice  
“you take his mouth and I'll take his ass or vice versa” Mario smiled wickedly   
“Ok, but only if he agrees”  
“deal” Mario smirked again feeling quite proud of himself


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philipp agrees to the threesome

Philipp Lahm laid awkwardly in the middle of Thomas bed, he had agreed to this so called threesome but he was the only one naked, the only one hard. Philipp shivered feeling exposed. Mario noticed this and smirked “don't worry we'll start in a minute” Thomas laughed and turmed to Mario “so who get's his ass?”  
“I don't know, ask him”  
Thomas took a deep breath “Who do you want in your ass?”  
“Why am I the one getting fucked”  
Mario rolled his eyes “that's why we brought you here”  
Thomas sighed “You don't have to do anything your not comfortable with you know”  
Philipp smiled up at Thomas “it's ok, can we just start?”   
“Ok lay on your stomach” 

Philipp laid on his stomach instantly and stretched out his legs, Mario instantly sat in between Philipp's slightly parted legs not giving Thomas a chance. “why do you always get to do the fucking” Mario shrugged and slipped a finger into Philipp's hole unexpectedly making Philipp squirm and cry out. “Can't we both fuck him” Thomas said eventually. Philipp's eyes widened “At the same time?” Mario smiled “if you are ok with that?” Philipp flicked his tongue over his bottom lip “of course” Philipp screamed out in pleasure as Mario added a second finger, Thomas just sat back and watched for a couple of seconds eventually dropping his own jeans and pants and bringing up his cock to Philipp's slightly parted lips and slowly pushed in, Philipp sucked the cock gratefully into his mouth giving the head a couple of licks then taking it in fully drawing a moan from Thomas, Mario added a third finger into the tight ring of muscle stretching Philipp as much as possible meanwhile Thomas placed his hands on Philipp's shoulders and began to thrust into Philipp's hot we mouth hitting the back of Philipp's throat with every thrust. 

“He's ready, lay on the bed” Mario said eventually and began to stroke his own cock as he watched Thomas plop down on the bed, Philipp placed a foot either side of Thomas' legs and hoovered over his hard cock, Philipp eventually sat down and took Thomas inch by inch inside his body, Philipp groaned with every inch that made it into his body, when he reached the hilt he stopped to get used to the feeling inside him eventually Philipp pulled up his hips and slammed back down fucking himself on Thomas' hard cock meanwhile Mario just sat and watched still stroking his cock Philipp was still fucking himself on the hard cock when Mario pushed him backwards, Thomas gasped and rested his head on Philipp's shoulder, Mario bit his lip and sighed as he pressed his cock against Philipp's hole taking the look of innocence “Are you sure your ok with this Fips” Philipp smiled “I want this” That was enough for Mario who slowly pushed into the tight heat, Philipp moaned as he felt his hole stretch wide as possible, it was hard at first for Mario to push in but eventually he slipped in inch by inch making Philipp cry out, Thomas placed soft kisses on his cheek and shoulder blade to try and calm a little by this time Mario was inside fully “Give it to me” Philipp said softly it coming out almost as a whisper, Mario placed Philipp's legs over his shoulder so he could start a proper rhythm, Mario pulled all the way out and slammed back in instantly to get him used to the sensation Mario did this a couple more times, then changed the angle thrusting into him quick and deep aiming for his prostate, it took Mario a few more thrusts to find what he was looking for but eventually Philipp started to moan and thrash that’s when Mario sped up his pace forcefully slamming in and out of the smaller man aiming for his prostate with every thrust, Thomas shifted his cock slightly digging it into Philipp's prostate, this made Philipp desperate he was so hard and ready to blow any minute with Thomas pressed right against him and Mario constantly slamming into it eventually Philipp came violently all over his own torso, Philipp collapsed backwards exhaustedly, Mario continued to thrust into him at a slower pace now to savour the feeling, Thomas rubbed a hand up and down Philipp's shoulders to comfort him just as he felt Mario's load splash onto his cock, Mario pulled out straight away. Thomas who was still fully hard picked up Philipp without pulling out his cock and slammed him against the nearest wall thrusting up into him as hard and as fast as possible Thomas was so close now he only managed a couple more thrusts and he split his load deep inside the smaller man. It took all Thomas' strength not to collapse still holding Philipp in his arms he walked over to the bed and dropped him there then collapsed next to him. Mario smiled pulling the younger man into his arms 

“are you ok?”  
“tired” Philipp laughed 

eventually the three of them fell asleep, Philipp loved the feeling of being sandwiched in between to warm bodies, he had to admit it's one of the best nights of his life next to win the champions league of course.


End file.
